Break up: Leila and Necro
by guardianofartbravery
Summary: The story of how My oc and her boyfriend broke up a few months ago. Read and review.


**Hi. My ocs are kinda bummed that its Valentines day and they broke up with their boyfriends like TWO OR THREE MOTHS AGO! *gets a lot of deadly objects thrown at me* Hey! Anyways. I'm going to give them closure by explaining the break ups to you all. This is rated T for soon to be obvious reasons. So yeah. Shout out to anyone single or just going through a break up! They feel your pain. They wouldn't let me sleep for a bleeping week! Oh and Necro, Lye, and Nhojx all belong to the nobody 0. Vanitas and all other original Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. My ocs and random characters belong to me. Read and Review!**

* * *

**"I'm breaking up with you." **He said. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, sweat down my forehead. "W-what?" I asked, hating how my voice quivered, "What... what do you mean Necro?" This couldn't be happening! He chose that time out of all the times to do this to me? That bastard. His voice stayed straight not a stammer or quiver or anything. He stated oh so simply, "I said I'm breaking up with you." Like nothing. Despicable. Its not like my world is crashing and crumbling down or anything! Just you breaking up with me! The one who took EVERYTHING away from me! My lifestyle, my brother was almost killed, my innocence, my light. I was turned dark because I dated that bastard! I was still regrouping still trying to pick up the pieces, gain as much light back as I could and this is what happens?!

His deep voice filled my ears and his words cut my heart like knives. His deep, blood red eyes burned into mine, putting an eternal image of them in my mind. He had turned to face me so elegantly, his ebony black, somewhat spiked hair swayed a bit in the wind. His pale skin looked paler due to how cold it was outside. Snow was falling all around us and frost covered the trees. He was wearing black boot-cut jeans and black hiker boots. He also wore a black turtleneck and charcoal grey sweater on top, which was covered by charcoal grey peacock jacket and black scarf. His gloved hands were hidden in his jacket's pockets. Then there was me who had rushed outside to find him and tell him the most important thing that i may ever tell him in either of our lives!

"But I...I'm..." I didn't know what to say anymore, let alone how to say it. "You what? Plain and simple. We. are. over." He stated sounding somewhat annoyed and white puffs of air came out of his mouth with every word he spoke. I couldn't talk, move, barely breathe. Once regained control over my body I did the only thing I could do and i tried to run. But he grabbed my wrist so I couldn't. I had to use all my will power to not get closer to the new warmth my wrist was feeling. Cold water that used to be sweat dripped down my face. My cheeks were flushed and col from how fast I ran. I shivered and glanced down at what I was wearing: teal sweatpants, black boots with fuzzy grey lining and a loose, short-sleeved, black t-shirt that had the Avengers "A" symbol on it. My hair was loose and messy. I was freezing and had no coat on. I struggled a bit and finally broke free. I glared at him and said, "Tell Natalya or whatever whore you are with that I say you are all theirs and that I hope both of you have a happy Valentines day!" Then I ran away from him. All I could think of was how he could do this to me. How could he? Right when I was about to tell him... that I was...pregnant.

**_*EARLIER THAT DAY*_**

I woke up like any other day, next to the man I loved the most. Necro. He was still asleep and was turned facing me. I brushed some of his hair out of his face that had gotten a bit messy during the night. He breathed slowly and silently. His chest was bare as usual. He usually only wore his boxers to bed or long pajama pants, it depended on the weather. It was winter so he wore long, plaid pajama pants. I was seasonal so I wore matching pajama pants and a long sleeved red top. I felt his arm snake around my hips and let him pull me closer to him as he did every morning. I snuggled closer to him, embracing his warmth. He smiled in his sleep. I look up at his face and smiled, glad he was happy. He started to wake up and slowly lowered his gaze to meet mine. "Good morning Necro." I said. He smiled even more, "Okay good. You aren't some dream. Hahaha. Just kidding. Morning Leila." He then kissed me softly on the lips, which I happily returned. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving me to fixthe bed. After he walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet, I took my turn in the bathroom. When I came back out I saw a note on the bed that said:

_**I'm going to go and visit Lye and Nhojx.**_

_**I will be back in a few hours.**_

_**-Necro**_

"That's strange." I wondered aloud, "He never leaves notes. Oh well. I guess I could call Allexi and Anna. We might be able to have a day to ourselves for once." I went to the living room and saw Necro's pet lioness, Tiger, watching television. "Hey girl. Let's get you som breakfast." I said. Tiger jolted up and walked over to me then cuddled my side with her head. "Hahaha. Come on girl." We walked to the kitchen together. While she ate her breakfast I called Allexi. "Hey Allexi!" I said.

"Hey Leila!" She said. Another little voice also answered.

"Hi Auntie Leila!"

"Is that my little nephew Jason?" I teased.

"Yup!" Jason laughed.

"Hard to believe he is already three!" Allexi said, "Hey did Necro go out to see the others?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Oh no reason. Lye just left a note here saying he was going to see Necro and Nhojx and that he would be back soon."

"He left you one like that too?" I asked, "Isn't it strange? It's the first time they have done something like this."

"I know, right? Anyway I am just going to stay here with Jason and play with him until Lye gets back."

" Yeah. I was planning on calling Anna once we finished talking."

"Okay! I'll talk to you later. Bye Leila!" Allexi said.

"Bye Auntie!" Jason said before hanging up. I was about to call Anna when the phone rang. It was my doctor's personal number.

"Hello?" I answered, "Doctor Mosi?"

"Hello Leila good morning. I called you because I need you to come here immediately."

"O-Okay." I said. Then I hung up. I got dressed in my black Orgy boots, dark blue jeans, and a long sleeve magenta turtleneck with a jean and leather vest on top. Before walking out I got on a black peacock coat and got my keys. I told Tiger I would be back soon and not to make a mess. She nooded and I grabbed my car keys and left. I locked the door and got into my Tuscan Sun red Nissan Maxima and drove to the doctor's office. When I got there I walked over to a nice looking receptionist and she told me to go ahead back into my doctor's office. I thanked her and went into the room in the back where he greeted me and closed the door behing me.

"I bet you are wondering why I called you here. Well I calleed you because I wanted to tell you that you are.. well... pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, " That is impossible! I came here two months ago!"

"Exactly. I looked over your visit and it turns out that you are pregnant. Now here are your options..." He then talked to me for an hour and a half about what could happen. I nodded then walked out of his office, told the receptionist to have a nice day, and drove home.

_**Meanwhile **_

"Leila I'm home!" Necro called out. He was SO pissed about what Nhojx had done. _How could he EVER cheat on Anna! Drunk or not! _Necro thought. He realized Leila didn't answer him. "Leila?" Necro called out again. Still no answer. Tiger made her way over to Necro and motioned to the phone. Necro checked the phone. He saw Leila had called Allexi and that someone called her. "Louis Mosi?" Necro wondered, " Same area code. Right after hangign up with Allexi... holy motherfucker! This bastard!" With those words in his mind he dropped the phone and walked outside into the snowy forest they called their backyard.

_**Back with Leila**_

I had just gotten back home. I parked and locked the car in the driveway. I went to the bedroom and got comfier clothes on which consisted of my teal sweatpants and my black Avengers T-shirt. The I slipped on my black boots with fuzzy grey lining and went donstairs and sat on the couch. saw the backyard door was oopen so I presumed it was Necro and walked outside. I decided that the sooner I told him the better and ran outside to find him. I discovered he went deeper in so I ran a little faster, my hair getting messy in the process.

"Necro!" I called out to him when I saw him. I stopped running and stood a few inches behind him. Without turning around he said five words that shattered my heart.

"I'm breaking up with you." After we had a small 'conversation' I ran back through the house then got into my car and left. I drove my car to my brother's house and into his driveway. I got out of the car, locked it, and knocked on Vanitas's door. He opened it seconds later and hugged me. He led me inside and explained everything to him.

"And then he broke up with me before even letting me talk and he still doesn't even know i am pregnant with his kid!" I sobbed into his chest. He held me in his arms and told me I was going to stay with him until things settled down and the baby was born. No buts.

**_A week later_**

Vanitas ran into the emerganecy area of the hospital with me, blood dripping down my legs, onto the floor. Once we were brought into a room we were told what had happened.

At that time Necro had just walked into the hospital after finding out what really happened and tracking Leila down. He smirked as he saw a trail of blood on the floor, not knowing who it had come from. He made his way to Leila's room and was about to walk in when Vanitas walked out. Necro heard crying that he presumed was Leila. Vanitas looked at Necro with pure hatred.

"You are to late," Vanitas hissed at him before sittin in a chair and putting his head in his hands, " She had a misscariage."

* * *

**Well that is Leila's story. Horrible, Horrible ending. Tell me what you thought about it! Stay tuned for Allexi and Anna's! See ya soon!**


End file.
